Problem: What is the least common multiple of 48 and 12? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(48, 12) = {?}$
Answer: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 48 and 12. We know that 48 x 12 (or 576) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 48 until we find a number divisible by 12. 48, So, 48 is the least common multiple of 48 and 12.